Fugindo
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Essa história se passa após o filme: Final fantasy advent children. Tifa foge ao descobrir que não pode ser correspondia pelo amor de Cloud. Mas será que o loiro irá deixá-la fugir? Casal: cloud x tifa.


**Por Leona-EBM**

**Fugindo**

**Obs: Essa fanfiction se passa um ano depois do filme: Final Fantasy Advent Children.**

* * *

-

"Descobre que só porque alguém não o ama do jeito que você quer que ame, não significa que esse alguém não o ama com tudo que pode, pois existem pessoas que no amam, mas simplesmente não sabem como demonstrar ou viver isso".

(Fragmento do poema "Você Aprende", de Shakespeare).

-

Podiam estar em paz agora? Isso era uma pergunta sem uma resposta cheia de certeza, mas mesmo assim continuava a acreditar que poderia viver em paz, e o mais importante, achava que assim, nessa nova vida, que parecia ser mais calma, acreditava que poderia viver feliz ao lado do seu amor.

Tifa havia sido completamente ignorada por Cloud após ele lutar novamente com sephiroth. E uma tristeza incontrolável bateu em seu coração. Ela achava-se uma idiota por tentar conquistar o amor que era de Aeris.

Não sentia mais vontade de ficar na cidade. Não agüentava ficar vivendo naquele bar, mesmo que se sentisse em casa naquele lugar, agora, o que Tifa mais desejava era ficar o mais longe possível, e até a morte lhe parecia bastante tentadora.

Seu vulto preto passava por cimas da vegetação esverdeada. A grama curvava-se numa longa reverência com o passar do vento, que fazia toda a folhagem voar junto com ela, numa dança harmoniosa no ar.

- "Para onde posso ir agora? O vento poderia me levar..." – pensou, sentindo a força do vento bater contra seu corpo.

Após ficar um tempo refletindo, ela viu que o céu já estava ficando no seu tom mais escuro, vendo o sol se pôr lentamente, trazendo assim, uma cor alaranjada no imenso azul claro, que ficava cada vez mais forte.

O som da moto fez os poucos pássaros que estavam em cima de uma árvore voarem. Tifa havia montado em sua moto, e agora estava pronta para ir embora de vez daquele lugar. Seus últimos pensamentos foram deixados de lado e agora queria sumir de vez.

- "Conhecer pessoas novas..." – pensou, com um olhar determinado.

Um sorriso apagou a tristeza que estava no seu peito. Agora poderia ver a fronteira de outra cidade, que aos poucos poderia ver que era Costa del Sol, mas não existia nada por perto ainda, nenhuma casa ou comércio.

E as estrelas já enfeitavam o céu com sua magnitude. Os ventos estavam mais frios e fortes, seria melhor que chegasse logo ao centro da cidade para poder descansar, pois viajar agora poderia ser perigoso. Não corria o perigo de encontrar um gatuno qualquer na sua frente, pois lhe daria uma surra.

As luzes fracas da cidade apareciam na sua frente. O calor já se mostrava presente, ela até parou a moto em um momento, para retirar a jaqueta que usava, para logo em seguida, continuar seu percurso.

Finalmente havia chegado ao seu destino. Mas que destino? Não tinha lugar para ir, apenas queria ficar longe de todos, para que assim pudesse ficar longe de Cloud. Ela nunca havia admitido que gostava dele, mas agora seu peito doía só de lembrar das mechas aloiradas de seus cabelos.

Foi andando pela cidade, até chegar na beira da praia. Ela saiu da moto, estacionando-o na calçada, que estava bastante movimentada, depois a prendeu e colocou um sistema de defesa. Quando saiu da moto, sentiu seu corpo cansado, ela foi andando até um coqueiro, encostando-se a ele.

- "O mar está bonito... Bem bravo também..." – pensou, com um sorriso maravilhado no rosto.

As horas passaram-se rapidamente. Já era madrugada, e apenas Tifa se encontrava sentada no meio daquela praia. Ela sentia a areia fria entrar nas suas roupas, mas não se incomodava, o cheiro do mar a deixava relaxada.

No entanto, um barulho alto ecoou, fazendo Tifa perder a concentração. Ele olhou para sua bolsa, vendo que uma luz fraca saia de dentro da mesma. Ela pegou o aparelho, que insistia em tocar.

- Alô?

- Tifa. Onde você está?

- Estou num lugar gostoso – disse.

- Estamos preocupados – disse Marlene, com uma voz chorosa.

- Tudo bem. Eu disse que precisava de um tempo para mim, tudo vai ficar bem!

- Mas você saiu tão de repente. Não avisou ninguém.

- Não queria despedidas. Mas eu irei voltar!

- Volte hoje mesmo.

- Não vai dar! – sorriu amarelo – mas deixa eu me achar primeiro. Beijo!

- Não, espera.

- Tchau! Se cuida... – disse, desligando logo em seguida.

Tifa solta um longo suspiro e continua a olhar para o mar, mas o seu celular torna a tocar. Ela viu quem era, vendo que não era Marlene, mas sim Cloud que ligava para ela nesse momento.

Sua mão tremeu levemente. Seu coração pareceu que iria sair do seu peito naquele instante, e uma perguntava martelava em sua cabeça: "Atender ou Desligar?", não sabia o que fazia, mas seu coração bateu mais forte, e ela apertou a tecla verde.

- A-Alô?

- Tifa, onde você está?

- Cloud?

- Por que sumiu? O que houve?

- Cloud eu...

- O que foi? Diga...

- Nada. Adeus.

Tifa desligou o seu celular e ficou olhando para ele. Lágrimas frias e solitárias escorreram por seu rosto, caindo no aparelho celular, ela o guardou na bolsa, deixando-o tocar sem parar, não iria mais atendê-lo.

-

"E você aprende que realmente pode suportar, que realmente é forte, e que pode ir muito mais longe depois de pensar que não se pode mais".

"E que realmente a vida tem valor e que você tem valor diante da vida!".

(Fragmento do poema "Você Aprende", de Shakespeare).

O sol forte acordou Tifa de repente. Ela havia dormido em cima de um coqueiro. Suas costas estavam doendo tanto, que parecia uma velha senhora de idade de tanto que reclamava, mas ela estava perto da praia e num local onde havia pouco comércio, por isso mesmo tinha poucas pessoas passando por ali.

Ela foi andando até sua moto, que estava onde havia deixado. Mas antes fez um pesaroso alongamento, escutando cada cantinho da suas juntas estralarem, entretanto, acabou ficando melhor. Ela subiu em sua moto então, e foi procurar alguma lanchonete para tomar um belo café da manha, e não faltaram lugares. A cidade vivia para o comércio.

Entrou num grande estabelecimento, sendo bem atendida por um jovem rapaz que cresceu seus olhos para cima do seu belo corpo, mas ela nem se importou e pouco percebeu suas intenções. A garota sentou-se perto da janela, pedindo um café bem reforçado.

Comeu sozinha, sentindo falta de alguém falando ao seu lado, ou de ficar conversando com alguém. Quando terminou seu prato, pagou e saiu rapidamente. Estava sem rumo, sem vontade, sem coragem e com muita saudade.

O seu celular tocara novamente, ela o pegou vendo que tinha trinta chamadas não atendidas e havia dez mensagens de texto para que ela lesse. As chamadas eram de alguns amigos seus, e as mensagens também.

- "Você não me ligou novamente, Cloud" – pensou, vendo que ele não havia ligado uma só fez depois da ligação da noite anterior.

Tifa pegou sua moto e começou a andar pela cidade, pensando para onde iria. Não queria ficar instalada em um só lugar, mas sim viajar para todos os cantos do mundo, conhecer pessoas novas e viver coisas novas.

Pegou sua moto e saiu dali, na intenção de viajar para outro lugar. Agora estava viajando pelos campos de flores, vendo grandes árvores de Primavera, que tinham suas cores tão belas e fortes. Em certo momento parou, sentou-se na sombra de uma delas e ficou ali apreciando a paz daquele lugar, que parecia ser tocado diretamente pelas mãos de Deus.

Horas passaram-se, e Tifa sente um aperto no coração. E logo em seguida escuta um som alto, ela se levanta e olha para os lados, vendo que algum veiculo se aproximava lentamente dela, quando estreitou mais seu olhar, viu que se tratava de Cloud.

- Cloud... Eu... Não pode ser...! – falou abobada, correndo até sua moto. Ela a ligou e saiu dali em disparada – Idiota! Por que estou fugindo? Ah... não quero encará-lo com essa cara.

Pelo espelho da moto, podia ver que ele estava perto dela, e agora dava para ver seu rosto. Ela olhou para trás, fazendo seus fios negros caírem por seus olhos amedrontados. Ao contrário de Cloud, que parecia um carnívoro atrás de sua presa.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, a moto de Cloud estava ao lado de Tifa, e logo ele a passou, parando em sua frente, fazendo a moça parar também. Agora os dois se olhavam, Cloud retirou seus óculos escuro, revelando seu olhar irritado.

- Por que está aqui?

- Por que fugia de mim?

- Não fugia...

- Não? – sorriu cínico.

- O que quer? – indagou, segurando-se para não chorar ou sair correndo.

- Saber o motivo.

- Que motivo?

- Da sua partida repentina. O que aconteceu?

Ela ficou um tempo pensativa, e no final disse:

- Eu conheci uma pessoa, e estou indo até ela.

- Um homem?

- Sim – mentiu. Não sabia se conseguia enganá-lo com aquilo.

- E por isso saiu assim?

- Sim.

Cloud abaixou seu olhar, mas tornou a encará-la. Ele desceu da sua moto e foi andando até ela, que continuou imóvel. Ele parou ao seu lado e tocou em seu rosto, segurando no seu queixo.

- Não sabe mesmo mentir. Conheço-te há tanto tempo.

Tifa fecha os olhos, não agüentando a aproximação dele. Ela vira o rosto para um lado, desviando-se daquela mão e logo em seguida desce da moto, sentindo que ali ela não teria lugar para fugir. Mas Cloud não ficou parado, ele andou lentamente até ela, seguindo-a até que ela cansou de andar.

O loiro estava parado atrás dela, há uns cinco passos de distância. Tifa deu um passo para frente, e Cloud também, ela deu outro e ele fez o mesmo movimento. A garota, olhou para trás e indagou:

- Continuará a me seguir?

- Enquanto você continuar com essa cara de choro, sim!

Ela arregala os olhos, cheia de surpresa. Será que era tão nítida sua tristeza? Mas o que poderia fazer? Exigir que ele ficasse com ela, gostasse dela, traísse os sentimentos puros que ele tinha com relação à falecida de Aeris.

Cloud deu alguns passos para frente, chegando até ela, tocando em seus ombros, fechando suas mãos naquela pele delicada.

- Acho que estamos com algum erro de comunicação.

- Hum? – não entendeu.

- É por minha causa, não é?

Tifa olhou para baixo, não querendo revelar a verdade escondida em seu olhar. E a mão de Cloud puxou seu queixo, erguendo sua cabeça novamente, vendo o brilho entristecido daquele olhar.

- Acho que você deveria voltar.

- Eu só volto com você – disse ele.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Cloud a abraçou ternamente, fazendo-a abraçá-lo também. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, até a respiração de ambos ficarem cada vez mais aceleradas.

A mão de Cloud subia e descia por seu dorso numa leve carícia. O loiro a afastar um pouco, fazendo que seu corpo se esfriasse com a falta do seu calor, mas Tifa sabia que seria assim, por isso não queria continuar a sofrer.

- Pare de pensar tanto... – disse Cloud.

A garota ia indagar o motivo dessa frase, mas Cloud a puxa pela nunca, cobrindo seus lábios com o seus, sentindo sua maciez e gosto tão característico. Eles ficaram um tempo parado, apenas sentindo o contato dos seus lábios, até que Cloud abre mais um pouco sua boca, introduzindo sua língua naquela cavidade quente e úmida.

Um beijo foi iniciado desde então. Suas mãos grudaram no corpo do outro, sentindo suas curvas, mas nada muito ousado. Eles se concentravam mais no beijo. E quando finalmente se separaram, Cloud desliza sua mão pelo rosto de Tifa, como se tivesse desenhando-o em sua mente.

- Volta comigo... – pediu – para mim... – sussurrou no final.

- Eu... Você...

- Você está confusa. Eu não lhe culpo, eu nunca consigo fazer as pessoas totalmente felizes. E nem consigo proteger ninguém.

- Não é verdade! Você é um homem muito corajoso... Não diga besteiras.

- Não? – sorriu amargo – eu faço você sofrer com minhas lamúrias, com meus pensamentos presos ao passado. Mas eu... Além de tudo, eu sinto-me incrivelmente bem ao seu lado, e quero... Continuar ao seu lado.

- Eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Era realmente verdade o que ele havia dito.

- Fica comigo?

- Eu...

- Prometo fazê-la feliz.

- Eu...

- Prometo não te deixar e não lhe fazer chorar.

- Cloud... Por favor,... – fechou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem – me diga, por favor.

- O que?

- Alguém pediu para você me levar de volta?

O loiro ficou um tempo em silêncio entendendo o que ela queria entender com aquela pergunta. Achava que Cloud podia estar mentindo para apenas levá-la de volta, ou ele estaria mentindo para que ela ficasse feliz, ou poderia estar com pena.

- Por que é tão difícil entender o que eu sinto? – indagou ele – eu te amo!

O coração de Tifa pareceu parar um instante. Ela arregalou os olhos, fazendo mais lágrimas caírem e então encostou sua cabeça no peito de Cloud, ficando um tempo em silêncio. E as mãos do guerreiro envolverem o seu corpo, aquecendo-o novamente.

- Verdade?

- Sim – disse, odiando saber que suas palavras eram tão duvidosas assim.

Cloud não ficou muito tempo esperando uma reação ela. Ele a pegou no colo, ouvindo os pedidos baixos que ela fazia para que ele a colocasse no chão. Ele foi andando até as motos, colocando-a em sua moto.

- E... – ia falar, mas um beijo a calou-a.

- Essa moto? Deixa-a...

- Minha moto! – disse mais alto, vendo que ele já estava subindo na moto.

- Deixe-a... Já disse! – disse novamente, passando a mão por sua cintura, a prendendo no lugar, caso quisesse sair dali.

- Minhas coisas! – disse irritada.

- O que tem lá? – indagou, olhando para a moto.

- Meus documentos, minha bolsa, minhas roupas... – falou.

O loiro saiu da moto e foi até a moto de Tifa, pegando duas bolsas que havia na parte de trás e jogou no bagageiro de sua moto. Tifa já estava pronta para sair de cima daquela moto, não querendo deixar sua moto ao relento, mas Cloud a puxou de volta, colocando-a em cima da sua própria moto, a abraçando quando se sentou nela também.

Não ficaram mais tempo ali. Cloud deu a partida e voou para longe, desejando levar Tifa de volta, e para um lugar onde ambos poderiam chamar de lar, para que assim pudessem viver juntos.

Eles haviam parado para descansar. Tifa estava sentada no topo de uma pequena colina de flores, observando o céu estrelado. Ao seu lado estava Cloud, com um olhar enigmático, mas por dentro ele estava feliz.

Uma mão deslizou pelos fios negros de Tifa, que olhou para o lado vendo que Cloud se aproximava dela. Ele a empurrou para trás, caindo em cima do seu corpo, fazendo ela soltar um gemido abafado.

- Gosto tanto dos seus olhos – disse ele, encarando-a diretamente.

- E eu dos seus – revelou.

Seus lábios uniram-se num beijo mais íntimo e molhado. Tifa abriu mais a boca, buscando um pouco mais de ar, mas logo foi privada disso, pois a boca de Cloud cobriu a sua por inteiro. A garota abre um pouco mais as pernas, deixando-o se encaixar ali no meio.

Os toques ficaram mais intensos. Suas roupas foram arrancadas e gemidos de prazer foram ecoados por toda a região, que felizmente, era totalmente desabitada. Apenas as estrelas eram testemunhas daquele amor.

Estavam chegando em casa finalmente. Era um novo dia, e ambos pareciam estar felizes e conversavam melhor, pois além de tudo, eram bons amigos.

Riam alto, mexiam com o outro e por fim se beijavam, curando qualquer ferida.

Cloud dirigia sem parar, ele sentia o perfume de Tifa invadir suas narinas, sempre que o vento passava. Ele acabou fechando os olhos, lembrando-se de Aeris, mas sabia que não podia ficar pensando no seu antigo amor, e que agora tinha que cultivar o que tinha em mãos. Amava Tifa também, e não queria perdê-la e muito menos fazê-la infeliz.

Ele sorriu, pensando:

- "Você não sabe que tipo de reação causa em mim... E acho que vai demorar, para eu revelar isso para você, minha Tifa".

-

"Há uma pessoa que com o olhar me toca  
E mesmo quando tento fugir  
Entrelaçada nos teus braços me encontro.  
E tento não dizer que ele é meu mundo,  
Mas o faço inevitavelmente, me engolfo num profundo oceano de imagens.  
Congelo teu reflexo em minha mente.  
Tento pousar meus olhos em outra direção  
E quando me perco, encontro-me voltado num beijo...  
E como sempre, meu anjo  
Resgata-me dos meus medos,  
E me leva para o mundo dos sonhos".

(Rafael – Karine Rangel).

-

Fim

* * *

Hello!

Minha primeira fanficiton de Final Fantasy. Então me perdoem pelos erros. Eu sei que está pequena, mas como eu não conheço muito a história, e tenho grande preferência por yaoi, não consegui fazer algo maior.

Adoro colocar poemas e fragmentos de música no meio dos meus pequenos contos. Espero que tenham gostado. Eles nos ajudam a refletir melhor sobre a situação. Esse último poema foi o Cloud pensando na Tifa. Então seriam os sentimentos dele.

Gostaria de comentários! Eles me ajudaram a fazer coisas melhores. Pode me deixar um comentário aqui no mesmo, ou me mandar um e-mail. E não se preocupem, que eu não mordo, não!

Minhas fanfictions sempre acabam numa cena lemon, mas eu quis fazer diferente. Fiz um lime, espero que não fiquem com raiva, mas eu sinceramente achei bem melhor.

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

19/09/2005

18:33 h.

**Por Leona-EBM**


End file.
